Categorie:Algemeen / Starter FAQ / gids
1-Picking A Locatie 2-De Grote Schoonmaakbeurt 3-snel en gemakkelijk geld 4-Lovely Grooms en bruiden 5-Veehouderij 6-Festival kansen 7-een bijna perfecte Life 8-Familie De 9-Baby -------------------------------------------------- Kiezen van een locatie ------------------ Eerst moet je een naam een boerderij en enkele vrienden je hebt niets van dat, maar dat zal spoedig veranderen. Ben je een jongen of meisje van de wereld moet weten gelegd je echte geslacht of heb je een aantal problemen whens uw volgende B-Day dan LOCATIE de all belangrijke woord zal dit bepalen je leven (en liefde) Ocean view-Ton van ruimte, maar niet vruchtbaar is. Riverside-Weinig ruimte, maar u kunt vissen. Stadsplein-Klein maar handig. ------------------------------------------------- Dus ik zou aanraden Ocean View, want er is genoeg ruimte voor een schuur, chickencoop en lvl 3 huis zonder meer land te kopen. ------------------------------------------------- Ik zou niet aanraden de andere twee omdat u hebben om meer grond te kopen enkel om uw woning uit te breiden Niet goed. -------------------------------------------------- Nu heb ik neem aan dat je de eerste stap op weg naar afgesloten een succesvol boer! -------------------------------------------------- The Big Cleanup --------------- Nu heb je je huis (geen show stopper), zodat u begint met de spannende cleanup.Not weet ik, maar het Gaat uit te betalen in de end.1st hakken al die bomen niet leuk maar ook nuttig dat na al die cut stompen Volgende als u niet had gedaan het al Hak de logs die links! 1 stap dichter bij een schone boerderij Nu moet je al die onkruid trekken! Neem nu je hamer en gooi die rotsen zodra dat het tijd is voor inzet gedaan! Ga nu naar dat er weinig bin achter uw huis in en druk op de A-knop moet leiden tot een spel in je hand. Druk nu op de Z-knop van uw eigendom zal worden blauw Plaats nu de palen langs de grens van uw pand als je niet genoeg vindt u meer inzet door te gaan naar de zeer oosten van de stad zal er een hek met staken te leiden krijgen deze! -------------------------------------------------- Zodra u klaar bent met het spel zetten rond uw huis u hebt gemaakt, nu een hek om de blauwe uit uw woning op de Z-knop twice.You zijn klaar met de tweede stap om een succesvolle boer en je hebt de grote opruiming! -------------------------------------------------- Snel en eenvoudig $ $ ----------------- Nu heb je een mooie boerderij tijd voor $ Ik stel voor dat je naar de mijnen om de dag als je eenmaal hebt 3500G ga naar de winkel en hout door een schuur zou ik zet hem in de rechterbovenhoek hoek van uw farm.Next weer naar de mijnen en de mijne tot je 500G nu gaan kopen sommige meststoffen en planten is in de buurt van de schuur ervoor te zorgen je water is, moet bereid zijn te snijden in 5 dagen. Ga nu terug naar de mijnen en weer 3500G Ga dan weer terug naar Ellen's Ranch en koop een paard Zorg ervoor dat je de volgende feed er elke dag, zorg ervoor dat u een borstel en borstel het alledaagse te nemen buiten, behalve in de winter of als het raining.Now wanneer het groter is en wanneer hij 2 of meer harten rijden er elke dag uit de oceaan naar de top van de berg totdat het 80-10 Sterren STOP dan het rijden van de oceaan tot het top van de berg en wacht tot het Paard Festival zorg ervoor dat je in de baan met de de meeste X en ontvang de brandstof (wortelen, enz.), dan hopelijk win je als je dat paard waard is 50.000 G nu kun je ze het verkopen Ellen's Ranch! Uw dichter om een succesvolle boer! -------------------------------------------------- Lovely Grooms en bruiden ------------------------ Nu dat je hebt $ is het tijd om na te denken over uw life.First liefde uit als je een jongen je kan trouwen ----- Nina Gina Ann Dia Ellen Katie Maria Gwen Eva Lyla Jamie -------------------------------------------------- Als je een meisje dat je kan trouwen ----- Blauw joe Kurt Alex Carl Dan Straal Basil Dobberen Louis Jamie -------------------------------------------------- Hier is er personalitys Blauw ----- Blue neemt zijn werk op de boerderij zeer serieus en brengt het grootste deel van de dag- licht uren rond de Blue Sky Ranch. Joe ----- Als Joe is niet werkzaam als een leerling voor Woody, hij is meestal sluipen rond stromen met een hengel. Kurt ----- Rustig en bedachtzaam Kurt werkt hard als Woody's apprentice.He vaak grotten verkent op zijn vrije dagen. Alex ----- Alex is de eerste persoon zie je als je ooit flauw van exhaustion.He besteedt zijn dagen uit bij het meer. Carl ----- Carl neigt de teller aan de bar, maar zijn echte droom is om een dag open zijn eigen cafe in het dorp Dan ----- Dan is een ontspannen zwerver die altijd op zoek naar een manier om Maak wat gemakkelijk geld zonder werk. Straal ----- Ray is een ervaren visser die zit de hele uur casting van de stijgende vissen langs de oevers van Sunny Lake. Basil ----- Een rondtrekkende botanicus, Basil meeste uren besteedt tussen de grotten rond Sunny Lake. Dobberen ----- Toen Bob is geen advies- ING lokale propduce uit verzendkosten bakken, hij is dig- Ging je de zaken in een grot. Louis ----- monnlight Beach brand- Louis trok werkt aan de dorp, maar misschien heeft u kan hem andere REA- zonen om te verblijven. -------------------------------------------------- Nina ----- Lieve Nina leent een hand met de planten bij Spring Farm. Verse bloemen zijn haar favorieten. Ann ----- Ann graag uitvinden spullen in een achterkamertje van de Junk Shop of ze uit te graven en te verkennen in een grot. Ellen ----- Ellen werkt op de Blue Ranch en houdt nadat de dieren op zoek. Ze houdt ook van afbakken zoete lekkernijen. Maria ----- Burgemeester Theadore's dochter loopt de library.She 's goed gelezen en geeft alle ernstige discussies dacht. Eva ----- Eva de neiging om Moonlight Cafe en luistert graag aan mensen die onder- langrijkste verhalen. Gina ----- Gina besteedt het grootste deel van haar dag rustig op zoek naar na ll moet Dia.You 'om befriend Alex om haar te ontmoeten. Dia ----- Een van de meest reclusive karakters in Flower Bud Village, Dia beweegt nadat Alex breidt zijn praktijk. Katie ----- Katie komt in de dorp na Carl opent cafe.She zijn 'is een getalenteerde kok die houdt van afbakken taarten. Gwen ----- Niemand weet paarden heel graag s Gwen.She ' Woody's kleindochter en ze helpt met het koken op Perch Inn. Lyla ----- Lyla opent haar bloem winkel nadat u het schip veel van bloemen en bessen. Jamie ----- Jamie kunnen trouwen door zowel mannen als vrouwen dus stop schreeuwen "No Way!" Jamie is het huwelijk materiaal. -------------------------------------------------- Vee --------- Zorg ervoor dat u zorg voor je dieren of hun waarde zal gaan down.Like als je ooit een koe, die de moeite waard was 2000 gram en u geen zorgen ervan zou de prijs omlaag naar 1000G.So altijd verzorgen van uw dieren! -------------------------------------------------- Festival kansen ---------------------- Dit zijn manieren om dicht bij degene die je liefde te krijgen Dit zijn de festivals waar je kunt hangout alleen met degene die je liefde. Maan Festival-Je geliefde zal je uitnodigen om ga maan staren ja zeggen en ga naar het stadsplein u en uw datum zal worden gekeken naar de maan en sneak een kus. Fire Festival-U, uw liefde een, en zal Theadore worden rond een vuur dan Theadore zal plotseling draaien off verlaat u 2 alleen te laten ya'll praten. Starry Night Festival-Je geliefde zal uitnodigen je gaat kijken naar de sterren 'ja' zeggen en te voldoen aan ze in stadsplein je date zal stiekem een kus op je. Jaar eindigend Festival-Je kan iemand uitnodigen om te gaan kijken naar de zonsopgang 's morgens samen ontmoeten in stadsplein en geef ze een kus. -------------------------------------------------- Een bijna perfecte Life ---------------------- Uw op de 2de jaar met een liefde in je leven en een eenvoudig huis nog steeds als je je bewaard 50.000 G dan kunnen we naar het huis upgraden eerst kopen 80 stuks van hout uit Woody en vraag hem dan om upgrade uw huis tot en met 3 lvl na dat gedaan te kopen een groot bed van Woody maakt het niet uit wat voor soort zolang je koopt one.Now Ik ben ervan uitgaande dat u hebt je liefde op 8 harten of meer dus de volgende ochtend Als duidelijk is uit Theadore brengt u naar de rots en als je dan de beklimming krijg je een Blue Feather volgende als je klaar bent om je voor te stellen liefde en krijg je trouwt met de volgende day.You zal de plechtigheid dan wanneer je zegt ja je zal uw liefde met een kus gelofte nu begin je aan een familie. -------------------------------------------------- Familie ------ U zal de dag beginnen met uw echtgenoot / echtgenote aan de voet of uw bed zullen ze thuis blijven tenzij ze een job.So u kunt nog steeds uw werk en je kunt kijken na uw familie lijkt om een perfect leven, maar een baby is het wat we allemaal nodig hebben. -------------------------------------------------- De Baby -------- In 2 weken u / vrouw zal instorten en met spoed naar de dokter de man / u buiten zullen wachten de slaapkamer worried.Then de dokter zal zeggen er is niets zorgen te maken over u / vrouw gaat een baby.Then hebben in 90 dagen u / vrouw zal worden haastte zich naar de dokter weer en zij / u zal hebben de baby bij de eerste zal worden in haar wieg alle tijd dan zal een peuter en zal in staat zijn om lopen around.You zijn nu een succesvolle boer. -------------------------------------------------- Ik hoop dat dit helpt iedereen die Speel deze.